


Who is that Masked Man?

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel shopping for Halloween costumes and gets a special treat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is that Masked Man?

Dean had loved Halloween since he was a kid. He would drag Sammy around the motel lot and a nearby subdivision with pillow cases and get enough candy to live off of for weeks. As he got older he would take a girl to a haunted house, get her all worked up, and make out half the night. As an adult he still liked to cruise costume shops and laugh at what passed for scary when he knew what really went bump in the night. This year he took Castiel along with him.

“So parents dress their offspring as monsters and encourage them to beg strangers for candy?” he’d asked.

“Adults get to dress up too, if they want. Just come with me and we’ll try on some costumes. It’ll be fun. Maybe you’ll find something to scare Sam with.” Dean knew Cas wasn’t going to say no anyway.

“I suppose I could assist you in one of your pranks on Sam.” He eyeballed the fake spider webs decorating the door of the tiny shop. A plastic animated skeleton flashed where it’s eyes should be and the jaw flapped with the sound of recorded laughter. “That’s not an accurate representation, Dean.”

Dean just laughed and clapped his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Come on, let’s look at more stuff.”

He guided Cas past the kiddie costumes and décor. The men’s section was kind of small but Dean found a few he insisted Cas go try on. He held onto his trench coat and handed him a pirate one first. After a few minutes Cas emerged with an eye patch, feathered hat, and a black shirt open to expose his collar bone.

_Okay maybe this was a bad idea. Cas is looking kinda hot in that get up. Just tell him he looks fine and get him to try another one._

“Looks good, Cas. Why don’t you try the cowboy one?”

Cas retreated to the dressing area and emerged with leather chaps over jeans, a blue button down with embroidery, and a Stetson hat.

_Oh crap he looks even hotter in this one! Don’t stare at his package, don’t stare at his package…_

“Not really you, buddy. Here, try this next.” Dean blindly grabbed behind him. Could be cop, could be clown…

_Oh for the sake of all that’s holy…_

Cas was wearing another loose blouse, a black sash, and a black Zorro mask that really intensified his electric blue eyes.

“That one. We’re getting that one.” Dean looked around and pushed Cas behind the heavy curtain.

Cas stumbled backward over the pile of his own clothes he’d left on the floor. Dean pressed himself up against Cas and into the mirrored wall. He parted Cas’ lips with his tongue and moaned into his mouth. Cas’ arms went up to Dean’s waist and held on till they parted to breathe.

“Dean, what are you doing? You said it was too risky to do this outside of home or the hotel.”

“I can’t help it, Cas. You’re just so damned sexy right now. I couldn’t wait another minute to show you.” Dean gave him another sensual kiss before a voice on the other side of the curtain startled them.

“One per changing room, sir.”

“Sorry, he needed help untying the sash.” Dean took a moment to compose himself before exiting the room.

It didn’t take Cas long to get back into his street clothes and hand the unwanted costumes to the teenaged attendant. He handed the Zorro outfit to Dean who eagerly purchased it. He decided they could skip buying candy today because what he really wanted for dessert was at home.

Luckily Sam was nowhere to be found. He was probably in some sublevel library getting his nerd on. Dean was almost giddy as he pulled Cas into their room.

“Do you want me to put this on now, Dean?” Cas asked. Dean was already throwing his clothes on the floor.

“Just the mask, baby,” he purred. He moved to peel away the unwanted layers of Cas’ clothes. “You can take your time swashbuckling me another night. I want you now.”

Cas tied the black mask on and commanded Dean to the bed. “All fours, Dean.”

He climbed onto the bed behind him and rubbed his hands across Dean’s exposed ass. He drew one back and planted a hard slap on Dean’s cheek. He slapped three more times leaving bright red handprints.

“Lube, Dean.” He ordered next. Dean was usually the dominant one in the bedroom unless they were role-playing. He took the small bottle Dean passed back to him. “Prepped or rough?”

“Rough, baby. I want it rough.” Dean was practically backing into him. He put a generous amount of the cool liquid in his hand and slicked himself up. He poured a bead down Dean’s crack and thumbed it across his waiting hole. “Please, Cas. Need you,” he begged.

Cas lined himself up and thrust forward causing Dean to cry out. He gripped the blankets tight and rode out the pleasure pain as Cas slammed into him with no mercy. Dean’s own cock was hard and heavy. He reached down to grip himself but found another hard slap to his already burning ass.

“I didn’t say you could come…yet...Dean,” Cas accentuated with hard thrusts. He was getting close himself but he would make Dean wait it out just a bit longer.

“Please, baby. Please let me come,” Dean was whining and begging.

“You may touch yourself now,” Cas instructed. He never let up his fervent pace. He watched the muscles in Dean’s back ripple as he stroked himself. He felt Dean tighten around him before his thighs quivered with his orgasm. Cas couldn’t make it more than a few seconds longer before he was filling Dean up. He held his hips while he caught his breath and then withdrew himself. Dean pitched forward, not minding the wet mess he just made.

Cas reached into the nightstand and brought out a jar of cocoa butter. He gently rubbed the soothing balm on Dean’s backside then rolled over to stare at him, still wearing the mask.

“Good game, Dean?”

“Oh, yeah. Good game, baby. Good game.”


End file.
